betterthingsfandomcom-20200215-history
Better Things
Better Things is an American comedy-drama television series created by Pamela Adlon and Louis C.K. for FX, which was premiered on September 8, 2016. The series is produced by Pig Newton, 3 Arts Entertainment (2016-17) Slam Book and FXP. The series gave a 10-episode order on August 7, 2015. The series premiered on September 8, 2016. On September 20, 2016, FX renewed the series for a second season, which premiered on September 14, 2017. In October 2017, FX renewed the series for a third season which was premiered on February 28, 2019. FX renewed the series for a fourth season on March 26, 2019.‘Better Things’ Renewed For Season 4 By FX Premise The series follows an actress raises her three daughters while juggling the pressures of working in Hollywood and being a single parent. Cast * Pamela Adlon as Sam Fox * Mikey Madison as Max Fox * Hannah Alligood as Frankie Fox * Olivia Edward as Duke Fox * Celia Imrie as Phyllis Episodes Production Development The pilot was ordered by FX on January 18, 2015. It was written by Louis C.K. and Pamela Adlon, and directed by Louis C.K. The story is semi-autobiographically based on Adlon's life. The pilot was picked up for a 10-episode first season on August 7, 2015. The title of the show comes from The Kinks song, "Better Things". On November 10, 2017, it was announced by Pig Newton and 3 Arts Entertainment that Louis C.K. had been dropped from the series as showrunner. The companies did not elaborate on their reasoning for firing him, but it is likely because he had been accused of and admitted to inappropriate sexual conduct with five different women. It is uncertain how this will affect showrunner in the series, if at all. In May 2018, it was announced that Joe Hortua and Robin Ruzan will replace C.K. while Sara Gubbins and Ira Parker will reprise their writers with Adlon. On March 26, 2018, it was renewed for a fourth season to air in 2020. Casting The series casted with Adlon including Mikey Madison, Hannah Alligood and Olivia Edward. On March 24, 2016, Alysia Reiner is reoccurring as the cast. On April 22, 2016, Celia Irmie was add into the regular series. Reception Critical response Better Things has received positive reviews from television critics. The first season has a Metacritic score of 80 out of 100 based 31 reviews, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Rotten Tomatoes gave the first season a 94% "Certified Fresh" score with an average rating of 8.08 out of 10 based on 54 critic reviews, with the critical consensus "Pamela Adlon's Better Things abstains from traditional sitcom sendups and forges a path all its own – in this bawdy, often hilarious and bittersweet ode to the daily highs and lows of being a single mother." The second season has received highly positive reviews from critics. On Metacritic, it has a score of 96 out of 100 based on 13 reviews, indicating "universal acclaim". On Rotten Tomatoes, it has a 95% approval rating with an average rating of 9.2 out of 10 based on 22 reviews, with the critical consensus "Better Things' second season plays even more adroitly to its strengths, weaving confidently between stinging humor, caustic observation, and poignant drama." In his review for Time, Daniel D'Addario wrote, "This is a huge leap forward for a show that was already quite strong. Adlon comes as close to a pure auteur as TV gets. That her story is one imbued with both sadness and light makes Better Things one of television's very best shows—in any genre." Better Things is ranked as the seventh best TV series of 2017, according to Metacritic's list which tallies "best of" lists from various major TV critics and publications. References External links * Better Things on Wikipedia * Better Things on Television Fandom * Better Things on IMDb Category:Better Things